Walkie-talkie type services have long proved popular amongst users who wish to communicate brief messages quickly between one another. Conventionally, such services have been provided by two-way portable radios which utilise a dedicated part of the radio spectrum, but which only allow users to communicate with a small group of pre-selected users who utilise similar terminals and who are within range of the relatively short operating range of the radios. More recently, services have been introduced into the United States which piggy-back on the existing cellular telephone infrastructure. However, these services have been proprietary in nature and have not allowed users to communicate between different operator networks.
In an attempt to broaden the use of walkie-talkie type services, an industry grouping known as the Open Mobile Alliance (www.openmobilealliance.org) has been established with the aim of standardising suitable protocols which will allow inter-network operability for Warlike-Talkie services offered over cellular networks. The service established by the various standards is known as Push to talk Over cellular (PoC). PoC makes use of the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) to handle the setting up and control of PoC sessions via PoC servers (acting as SIP ASs). PoC proposes that associated speech data will be transported over a packet switched access network. In the case of GSM and UMTS, this will be the general packet radio service (GPRS) access network. In other network architectures, analogous packet switched access networks will be utilised for transporting talk data. Push to Talk services may also be offered over circuit switched access networks, although this is not the preferred option. The current state of PoC is set out in Release 1.0.